Warming Up To Eachother
by apickle8mytiger
Summary: Clare needs some company and decides Eli would be perfect for the job. But what happens when he becomes more than just her english partner/ chore buddy? find out! :  elixclare fluffiness  one shot


Alrighty you guys :) So this is my first fan-fic ever, so I really hope you guys enjoy it! Just a one shot about Eli and Clare

Make sure to review review review!

* * *

Clare's P.O.V.

"Clare, dear?" my mother called from downstairs.

"I have to go out. Would you mind raking the front yard for me while I'm gone?" She knew I couldn't say no.

"Of course mom! When will you be home?" I asked, an idea popping into my head.

She replied, and I was happy to hear I would have the house to myself until 8:00. My dad wasn't living with us any more. Not since my parents got divorced. I liked it better now, though, because the screaming had stopped.

When I heard the front door close, I texted Eli.

**Hey, want to come over and help me with something? -Clare**

Not two minutes later my English partner replied.

**Oh, why not? I get to see you, don't I? –Eli**

I smiled at his message, and got dressed. Fall had come around, and it was starting to get colder. I decided to slip on some jeans, a sweater, some gloves and a hat before going out side to retrieve the rakes from the shed. As I walked through the back yard, I wondered if Eli felt the same way about me as I did about him. I mean, we flirted all the time, but did it really mean anything? I truly hoped so. I imagined what it would be like to kiss him. I shook the though out of my head right away. No Clare, he does NOT like you like that.

The leaves had just started to fall, but my mother was extremely picky about the presentation of our front yard. Maybe if people saw that our garden was perfect, they would assume the same of our family. Or at least I hoped.

Waiting on the front steps of my house, I prayed Eli would get there sooner.

* * *

Eli's P.O.V.

I sat in bed, simply thinking about Clare Edwards. Just her name. Then her smile. Then her eyes. Then her body. Then her…

What am I thinking? She obviously only likes me as a friend. Of course we flirt non-stop, but what else do you expect from two teenagers?

So far, my Saturday was pathetic. Adam was busy helping his mom with a fund-raiser, and Drew, of course, was with Allie. Not that I minded only having two good guy friends, but sometimes reading comics for three hours straight just isn't quite enough.

I checked my phone, where I had one new message. I read Clare's name and smiled. Man, what was she doing to me? But of course, I was NOT going to miss out hanging with the blue-eyed girl so I replied to her message and hopped into Morty.

On the way there, I got a little jittery. Definitely not like me. All I was doing was going to help her with something. Its not like we haven't hung out before? Maybe, I hoped, this time would be different.

As I pulled up in front of her house, I saw her smile and wave to me. I got out of the car, trying to be as non-chalant as possible. It didn't work. After one step I tripped on the lid of a garbage can, and fell face first into a small pile of leaves. Man, I hated garbage day.

* * *

Clare's P.O.V.

"Eli!" I shouted when I saw him fall over. I ran to him and knelt down beside him

"Are you OK? Do you need ice? I'm so sorry; I should have taken in the garbage can. I'm so sorry!" I was talking a mile a minute.

"Here, let me help you inside and we can-"

"Clare!" The green eyed boy shouted, cutting me off of my rambling.

"It's alright. Don't worry, I'm fine" he smirked and my head went a bit dizzy.

"Right, sorry, I was just worried" I said with an uneasy smile.

He got up and stretched out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and blushed when our hands met. Boy, do I wish I wasn't wearing gloves.

"So what was it you wanted help with?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Just raking the yard while my mom is out. It seemed like a pretty big job, so I though I could use some help." I smiled up at him and looked away when he smiled back.

"Well then, let's get to work" Eli said, gesturing to the rakes leaned up against the brick wall.

….

* * *

Eli's P.O.V.

We had just finished raking the yard after about an hour. It was way more fun than you would think. I was happy that we were just able to talk with out any interruptions, just the two of us.

We were about to head inside for some hot chocolate that Clare insisted on making, when I had an idea.

"Hold up for a second." I said before taking Clare's hand in mine and leading her closer to the edge of the yard.

She blushed as I put my hands around her waist, leaned in and did the first thing that came to mind.

…

* * *

Clare's P.O.V.

"ELI GOLDSWORTHY! I can not believe you!" I screamed while struggling to get up from the pile of leaves I was just pushed into.

"I'm sorry Clare, I couldn't resist" Eli said with a smirk plastered on his face.

This was crazy. One minute I think we're just friends. The next, I think that he's going to kiss me. And now? I was chasing him around the garden beds like a seven year old.

Finally, after catching up to him, I was able to grab his shoulder and push him to the ground. What I wasn't expecting was for me to fall down with him.

* * *

Eli's P.O.V

Perfect. That is the only way to describe her. Her auburn hair was accented perfectly by the brown yellow and orange leaves surrounding us, while contrasting with her stark blue eyes. I didn't know what I was doing, but at this point, with out faces just a millimetre apart, I couldn't help my self. I caressed my lips against hers, not sure if she was alright with it. She surprised my by pulling my head forwards to kiss me more.

* * *

Clare's P.O.V.

No way. I was kissing Eli. This dark, mysterious and seriously attractive boy. Our lips collided and he traced his tongue across my bottom lip, and I let it enter my mouth. We laid there for several moments just taking each other in, when it occurred to me. We were on my front lawn, perfectly visible to the street, my neighbours, and my mom who could be home in less than ten minutes.

I reluctantly pulled way from the kiss and looked at the boy lying beneath me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"My mom will be home any minute!" I said, trying to catch my breath.

With that, he got up helped me to my feet and walked me to my door.

"So… I guess I'll see you on Monday?" he asked, looking up from behind his dark brown hair.

"I suppose so" I replied in an awkward manner. After a moment of silence, he leaned down and pecked me on the lips. I bushed when he smiled at me.

"See you, Blue Eyes." he said as he smirked and walked back to his hearse. I stood still, completely baffled, until he drove away. So what does this mean for us? I wondered but received no sure answer. Before I headed inside I looked at the yard once more.

"Great." I mumbled to myself. Seeing all the leaves scattered back over the lawn after our little game of tag. I decided to leave the lawn as it was. Maybe he can come over and "help" me again tomorrow. I smiled at the thought and closed the door behind me.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading! It means a lot to me!

So please review sop that I know if I should make more and leave me ideas, because so far, this is my only one :P

I hope you liked that little cliffhanger when you though they were going to kiss! :p

Thanks again for reading! Comments and criticism are welcome! :)


End file.
